The Administrative Core (Core C) coordinates the fiscal, scientific, and administrative aspects of the Program Project Grant (PPG). Dr. Joseph L. Goldstein will serve as the Director for the overall PPG. He has been the Director on this Program Project Grant since its beginning in 1977. Dr. Goldstein, who will be responsible for the PPG's overall scientific and financial matters, will be assisted in his administrative duties by Drs. Michael Brown and Jay Horton. Dr. Brown will be in charge of students and postdoctoral researchers. Dr. Horton will handle business matters concerning animals, human research protocols, and laboratory equipment. Drs. Horton and Goldstein will be assisted by a Financial Affairs Manager (Kay Pokladnik) who has worked on the PPG for 32 years; by an Administrative Coordinator (Mrs. Karen Schiller) who worked for 4 years as a Senior Grants and Contracts Specialist in the Office of Grants Management at UT Southwestern prior to working on this PPG for the last 7 years; and by a Laboratory Manager (Linda Donnelly), who has been associated with this PPG for 15 years. The Administrative Core will be responsible for personnel matters, for placing all purchase orders, for handling all protocols involving animals and human subjects, and for preparing weekly accounts of expenditures of each project for review by Drs. Horton and Goldstein. In addition to these administrative responsibilities, the Core will also be responsible for the typing and preparation of all our manuscripts, grant applications, and research progress reports. C/PPG 2015 ? Core C ? 30-line Summary